


Helium

by CoralFlowerNSFW (CoralFlower)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Death puns, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, M/M, Smut, also idk the tag for tying someone up but that happens too, and my word count on this site is almost 150k, idk if kravitz can fly in canon im just exploiting the ambiguous wording in the wiki, kravitz has telekinesis cus i was too lazy to write him getting up, sappy bullshit, this is legit the best thing ive ever written, weepy taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerNSFW
Summary: His lips are burning. That's what you notice as he wraps them around you; he's so warm."Taako," you murmur. He hums.Your head tips back, and then he grabs your wrists and pulls hard. You feel your thighs hit the couch. Whoops. You were floating again."Might have to tie you down, flyboy."Your jaw drops, and you really can only stare at him, dumbfounded, as he waggles his eyebrows."Or..." you begin, and then pause to gather yourself, because you don't like how shaky your voice is. "Or you could come up with me.""Ceiling sex," he says, in a speculative tone of voice. "I like it."





	Helium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catwithnochill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwithnochill/gifts).



> BIG huge thank to my pal catwithnochill for helmping me as i wrote this......... without them id still be stuck with the cursed dialogue that thankfully is now deleted
> 
> im hope u like it mndude

Taako chills. It's kind of his thing. 

He looks utterly relaxed, with one hand holding a book in front of him and the other occasionally grabbing a strawberry from the crystalline bowl on the side table. You watch him affectionately for a while, and then notice the small smirk forming on his face as he notices you noticing him. Of course. You can't help smiling in return. 

"Hey, babe, would you cut up some more strawberries?"

Your smile grows, and as you pick up the empty bowl and head into the kitchen, you think about before. Before Taako. It's not a time you like to think about. 

You used to only find happiness in a job well done, a bounty collected, but that falls short in comparison to what you feel with Taako, the tight buoyancy in your chest that almost makes you feel dizzy sometimes. You have to focus to stay on the ground when you think about him. 

You'll admit that what first made you notice him was his looks, but you've noticed people before and it didn't stick like this. Maybe it's because he's an elf, and he won't die before things can really get started, but you think it's more just because he's Taako. Taako, from TV. 

You cut the tops off the strawberries and then cut out the centres, like Taako showed you. As you're cutting them in half, you notice that they're shaped like hearts, which makes you want to do something really sappy. You try to think of something as you finish chopping and scoop the strawberries into the bowl, but you keep getting distracted thinking about him. 

You maybe sort of steal like half of them as you walk back into the living room, but Taako either doesn't notice or doesn't mind. He smiles at you and takes the remaining strawberries, holding the bowl instead of setting it on the side table. You frown just slightly. 

"Were you wanting to sit, babe?"

You can't help smiling at the sound of his voice, and then you suddenly notice you've begun to float about an inch off the ground. You slam yourself back into the floor a little too hard, and almost trip. Taako smirks, but not in a mean way, and you smile sheepishly at him. 

"The opportunity would not go amiss, but I doubt I'll die--"

"again," Taako interjects with a grin on his face. 

"-- if I have to stand."

You roll your eyes at him, and he sets the bowl back on the table and reaches for you. You take his hand, let him pull you down against him, and remind yourself not to float out of his arms this time. 

"What's on your mind?" Before you can answer he continues, "Reminding yourself not to do your best impression of a levitated object this time?"

You roll your eyes to buy time, and lie,

"No, just thinking about how glad I am to be here with you, love."

You say it as sincerely as possible, and figure it doesn't count as lying, because you _were_ just thinking about that a minute ago. The tips of his ears flush, and you kiss him quickly so he can focus on something else if he so chooses. 

"Me too, really."

You grin, and he presses his lips to yours. As you relax against him, twining a hand in his hair, he nips at your lip, and you accidentally tug. 

Taako moans. 

You pull back just enough to look him in the eye, and right as you ask,

"Should I do that again?"

he tells you,

"Do that again."

You do it again. His jaw slackens, and he goes limp under your hands. You're almost worried at the way he's gasping before he looks you in the eye and says,

"That's got no reason to feel the way it does but if you stop I will personally hunt you down and-- I don't fuckin' know, but you'll hate it."

You chuckle at him, and lean down to kiss at his jaw as you pull his hair again, because his gasps are just really fuckin' nice and you don't wanna muffle them. 

"Shit, Krav."

His back arches, and you let go of his hair to prop your head up with your elbows and grin down at him. He takes a few gasping breaths, and complains,

"Why'd you stop."

"Can I braid your hair?"

His eyebrows shoot up, and then furrow, and you immediately feel like you've overstepped some boundary, but he seems to figure himself out, because his expression clears, and he says,

"Sure, babe."

As the two of you shift positions so he's kneeling on the floor and you're on the couch with your legs on either side of him, he informs you,

"You know, not many are lucky enough to say that they've braided the hair of Taako, from TV. This is a really prestigious position you're in right now, dude."

You get the distinct impression that he's talking out his ass to make it less obvious just how much he's anticipating your hands tugging at his hair, but you've known him long enough that it isn't especially effective. 

"Where's your hairbrush?"

He takes a hairbrush from a holster on his belt, and you snort and begin brushing his hair. He shifts, and from the sound of him breathing only through his nose, you'd guess he's biting his lip. And just to tease him, you're using every trick in the book to tug as little as possible, starting at the bottom and holding onto his hair above the brush. He actually whines at you. 

"C'mon, Krav, quit acting like I'm gonna die if you take a few hairs out."

"You can't blame me for preferring to avoid a situation in which you die... again."

He snorts. You continue brushing, occasionally getting in a good tug, but mostly you just relax. You just chill. When you set the brush aside on the table, Taako's eyes fly open, and he tells you,

"You're not s'pposed to put a hairbrush on the same table with food, Krav."

You pick the brush up and hand it back to him as you take in the almost drowsy expression on his face. He looks... exquisite, though you'll never forgive those liches for taking away his freckles. He's started getting more, though, almost like he specifically spends time in the sun for it. You wouldn't be surprised. 

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

You run your hands gently through his hair, and tell him,

"You."

You see him blush, but he just smirks and says,

"Well, here I am."

"Indeed."

You start braiding his hair, then, and he stiffens in anticipation. 

"Relax."

He heaves a sigh, but listens to you all the same. As you braid, he makes soft noises, noises that send shivers up your spine. He's gorgeous, honestly, it's really not fair. 

You get to the end of his hair and look around for something to secure the braid with. He hands you a ribbon, and you tie it in a bow as you murmur a thank you. 

There's a heavy stillness as neither of you say anything, and then he turns to face you without getting up. His eyes are bright, and his breathing is a little faster than normal. And he leans in. 

Your hand goes to his hair and you pull him back just to hear the sound he makes. 

"Shit, Krav."

"You've said that already tonight," you observe, keeping hold of him with one hand as you undo your pants and shove them down to your knees. He smirks up at you, which is how you know you're fucked. 

"Keep pulling my hair like that and I guarantee you I'll say it again."

You swallow, and he takes advantage of your distraction to lean back in and kiss up your length. Your hand tightens in his hair, right at the base of the braid. You're sort of ruining it, but that doesn't matter as much as the sound he makes in response. 

His lips are burning. That's what you notice as he wraps them around you; he's so warm. 

"Taako," you murmur. He hums.

Your head tips back, and then he grabs your wrists and pulls hard. You feel your thighs hit the couch. Whoops. You were floating again. 

"Might have to tie you down, flyboy."

Your jaw drops, and you really can only stare at him, dumbfounded, as he waggles his eyebrows. 

"Or..." you begin, and then pause to gather yourself, because you don't like how shaky your voice is. "Or you could come up with me."

"Ceiling sex," he says, in a speculative tone of voice. "I like it."

"I can be your elevator, baby."

You manage to keep a straight face as you say it, but when he cracks up, you laugh too. 

"That was a good one. I can keep you grounded."

You grin. 

"With ropes?"

He starts nodding, and you cut him off with the punchline. 

"Or tentacles again?"

His entire face flushes all at once. 

"Those--" he's actually struggling to come up with something clever to say, it's so cute-- "Those would hurt you."

"And ropes wouldn't?"

As you say it, voice halfway to a whisper, you get the feeling that you're edging closer and closer to _something_ , but you don't know what it is. You doubt Taako knows either. 

Until he tells you, voice soft, "They wouldn't have to."

You hold eye contact with him for a long moment, and then say,

"Okay."

His eyebrows shoot up, and his voice cracks as he says,

"I-- what?"

You swallow. 

"Okay, you can tie me up if you want."

He scrambles to his feet, more visibly nervous and excited than you've ever seen him, and he asks,

"Now?"

"If you want?" 

You say it as a question because you aren't sure if it's possible to conjure rope, but that problem doesn't even come into play, because he slashes his wand diagonally in the air and a portal opens up, through which you can see the nightstand in his room. He sticks his hand through and hurriedly rifles through the drawers, finally coming back out with a length of smooth black rope. 

"I've been--" he closes the portal-- "I've been meaning to ask about this for a while but I always chicken out--"

You take his hand, and the frantic pace of his words just stops. He swallows. 

"Anyway, um, I've been practicing on mannequins, and myself, and um... how _much_ can I... how much can I immobilise you?"

You shrug and squeeze his hand.

"I... don't really have a preference, to be honest--"

"Sorry, I mean, what's the limit? How much rope are you okay with?"

You shrug again, and ask,

"How much rope do you have?"

He huffs, and you notice with a start that he actually seems kind of distressed. 

"Krav, seriously, I don't want to push too far, you gotta gimme a limit. I _have_ to know I'm on the right side of it."

You actually think about it then, and look away from him as you say,

"Just... don't leave me. As long as I'm not alone I'll be okay with any amount of... of helplessness. I trust you, Taako."

He swallows, and you see tears in his eyes. 

"Okay, god, just, pretend I'm not crying right now." 

He smiles tearily, and you pull him down to softly kiss him on the cheek. He giggles at you. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just... getting emotional."

He doesn't seem like he's said everything he wants to say, so you just hug him gently and give him time. From where his head is resting on your shoulder, you hear him say,

"I'm... so sorry, about how you were trapped in the astral plane for so long, I should've told you this sooner but I'm a piece of shit who can't get his feelings to the other side of his mouth, so sorry about that, and I promise you, Krav, as long as I'm around I won't let anything trap you like that again."

You're taken aback, because it almost sounds like he's been beating himself up about this ever since the world almost ended, but before you can ask if that's the case, he pulls back and says,

"Okay, enough feelings, let's, uh, let's get this show on the-- are you sure about this, by the way?"

He's trying to be cavalier, and it's so transparent, but you know to let him. It may not be the best way to cope with things, but it's all he has right now, and he's just not currently equipped to figure something else out. 

"Yes. I'm... eager."

His ears twitch at that, and he says,

"I didn't realise this was your kink."

"I like watching you be good at things."

He ducks his head and mutters a couple expletives as he deftly wraps the rope into several loose loops around his arm. You watch him, interestedly, as he finishes and looks up to fix you with a piercing stare. 

"I'm gonna need your clothes off for this."

You pull your shirt over your head with him watching, and then kick your pants the rest of the way off. He grins. 

"Okay, now put your hands together in front of you, like-- no, here," he takes your hands and flips them over, placing them together with an intoxicating precision. As he loops the rope around your wrists, you exhale through your nose, anticipatory. You watch him with affectionate eyes as he tells you what to do, adjusts you, and ties knots. After tying your wrists together, he gets the rope around to your back somehow and then does... something? so that your elbows have rope around them and are pinned at your side. 

He steps back to study your position and then sets to work on your legs, his concentration absolute. It's one of the hottest things you've ever seen. 

You start floating. 

He jumps back. 

"Shit!"

"Sorry. You... I don't have to be able to move to fly, you might want to... actually tie me down."

Your voice is raspy, and as you speak, his tongue darts out to lick his lips and your gaze locks onto it. He nods, and asks you,

"Is any of this uncomfortable? Did I tie anything too tight?"

You think for a moment, and wiggle your fingers. You don't mention the fact that you have no circulation to lose. His concern is reassuring. 

Your train of thought screeches to a halt as you realise, if you're needing reassurance that means something is _wrong_. You dig into your emotions until you find it; you're feeling sort of unsteady, sort of anxious. You frown. 

"Um... The rope is fine..."

You bite your lip and don't continue. 

"...Are _you_ fine?"

"I..." You chew on your lip. "I think so. Can you be closer to me?"

He steps closer without even asking why, and you immediately feel better. You think it shows on your face, because something in his relaxes, and it's with a relieved countenance that he finishes the knots on your legs. 

You feel safe with him so close. It's good.

"Before I tie you down, would you rather do this in here, or on the bed?"

You consider that. 

"The bed."

He picks you up, and you're surprised at his apparent strength until you notice that you've automatically helped him out with your levitation. Damn. It really hasn't taken long for you to get used to this. 

He carries you into his bedroom and sets you down on the bed, then moves to the nightstand. It puts you on edge to not have him right next to you, but you can handle it, since you can still see him in your peripheral vision. He shuts the drawer and stands up with more rope, then comes back over to you.

"Krav, you gotta tell me if I get too far away, my man."

"I was fine."

He stops, and frowns at you. 

"I was just saying in general, babe. Is there... something you wanna tell me?"

You wince, and say,

"You were a little far just then."

He puts a hand on the side of your face, and you lean into it, let your eyes slip closed. You feel rope slide over your thighs, and a few seconds later there's a new tension holding you down. You try to float up just to test it, and when you fail to lift off the mattress, a shiver runs down your spine. 

The bed shifts, and you open your eyes to see him above you, a bottle in his hands and a smirk on his face. 

"Watch closely, Krav, I'm about to blow your mind."

He hovers over you, straddling your bound body, and pops the cap open. You swallow as he squeezes lube out with his left hand onto his right and then reaches behind himself. The way he looks at you then makes your stomach flutter, because it's heavy with intent and attraction. And his eyes fall closed and his mouth falls open as he slips a finger inside himself. 

If he's really going to do this while holding himself up directly over your cock, you'll be a desperate wreck in no time. In fact, you're already well on your way. He opens one eye to look at you, and says, with some difficulty,

"How're you doin', babe? Rope still good?"

You shut your eyes just a moment to focus on figuring out how to answer that, and your stomach flips in a bad way as soon as you can't see him anymore. Your eyes fly open again, and you drink in the sight of him. You're safe, here.

"It'd be helpful if you could touch me somewhere," you say. He reaches down to put his left hand on your hip, firm and burning, and you let out a breath you didn't realise you were holding. 

He watches you, eyes studying your body like it's the Most Important Thing, as he lazily moves his fingers inside himself and lets out little moans. It's transfixing. 

His hand moves up to cup your chin as he leans over you, and he says,

"You're so soft, Krav, how do you do it?"

He traces your jawline with a finger, and you don't answer, just shutting your eyes like an afterthought and tilting your hips upward as much as you can. 

"You're all sharp angles until I get you 'tween the sheets, and then you--"

He cuts himself off, and you open your eyes to see him looking really vulnerable. His gaze meets yours, though, and he must see your adoration, because his eyes widen slightly, and he swallows. 

"You just _melt_ , Krav, under my hands, it's," he swallows, "I'm in awe."

You feel yourself straining against the rope, trying to rise up as your heart does little flips, because he's right; you _do_ melt.

"Love you, Taako."

"Yeah," he says, ducking his head. "I love you too."

You watch him watch you for a few more seconds, and revel in the softness in his eyes. Both of you just fall apart in the other's presence, it's so ideal. You love getting to see him like this: chill, boneless. Taako chills, yes, but he doesn't _chill_ unless he has a reason to feel safe. That's kind of your thing, making him feel safe. 

You try to wrap your arms around him and frown when the ropes stop you. Taako smirks, and you pout for a moment before you realise you're _death_ , and mere ropes can't hold you. 

But Taako can. 

"Taako," you say, "I don't want to ruin your handiwork, but I also would love to hold you close right now."

His smirk morphs into something sappier, and he nods. 

"I wouldn't complain too loudly if you wanted to do that."

You nod, and shut your eyes to focus on phasing just your arms through the ropes. Taako blurts out,

"I was honestly expecting you to just flex and break them for some reason, that's what it sounded like you were asking."

As you pull him down, you say,

"I wouldn't do that, Taako. It'd be a waste of perfectly reusable rope."

"Yeah, well," he shifts, swallows a moan, and positions the head of your cock at his entrance, "I wasn't saying it was a logical thing to assume."

You make eye contact with him and put a hand on the back of his neck, where you can grab his hair at any moment, and he shivers. The silence is sudden, tight, anticipatory. It's a liminal silence, a border between two distinct moments, and it stretches out as he shakes with the effort of holding himself back and blows an errant strand of hair out of his face. You grab it and tuck it behind his ear, and he smiles once more before slowly, carefully tilting his hips down to take you in. His lips meet yours, and you twine your fingers in the loose hair at the base of his braid. You want to fuck him breathless. 

Someday you really will have to try doing this in the air, but for now it feels more important to just kiss him, hold him close. He's so warm.

He breaks the kiss, holds your face in his hands, says,

"You know, orgasm is sometimes called the little death."

A small smile creeps onto your face. 

"I guess a little death is alright now and then."

"Not _too_ little, though," he says, winking meaningfully and punctuating his words with another roll of his hips. You groan, and remember about the hair. You pull on it. 

" _Shit_ , Krav," he hisses out through his teeth. 

"Too hard?"

"No, that was great. Do it again," he commands. You oblige, and he moans, raw and desperate. His hips buck against yours. 

"The sounds you're making," you say, tugging again on his hair, "Are absolutely _divine_."

He makes a vaguely mortified sound and chokes out,

"You're the one who's divine, mister grim fuckin' reaper."

"Touche."

You pull him down for a kiss and let him take the lead, because it's hot to see how much sloppier he is when you're tugging at his hair. When he pulls away, gasping, you kiss him on the cheek, and let him just rest his head on your shoulder. Anyone else breathing into your ear like this would be annoying, but with Taako it's fucking hot; he's got this tiny edge of a moan in every exhale, and it's really getting to you. 

He's struggling to keep up the pace now, and it makes you really want to help him. 

"Getting tired?"

He shrugs, lifting his head back up to get a better angle and breathing hard as he moves up and down. The sight of him, breathless and disheveled, catches you off guard, and you decide that okay, you really need to be fucking him into the mattress yesterday. 

"Taako, I'm going to be flipping us over, unless you have any objections."

He has to slow down to speak, which would be hot if it weren't also frustrating. 

"Yeah, kinda."

You gently trace your thumb over his lips and say,

"You're exhausted, love."

He leans his head into your hand and tells you,

"I like looking at you relaxing."

You put a hand on his hip and still him to gather your thoughts, and say,

"You're going to kill your back."

"Back, schmack," he mutters, so you try again. 

"You can watch me relaxing later. I should mention I'm going to be very clingy in the aftermath of this, so you do have that to look forward to."

He considers for a moment, and then nods, flopping down boneless on top of you. It's cute. 

"Fine."

You make the rope around your legs quit existing for long enough to shift away from its position, and then gently flip him over. Taako makes a big show of pretending to be annoyed with you for treating him like he's fragile, but you know it's just posturing; he loves to be cared for. 

You kiss his nose as you position yourself over him, and ask,

"Ready?"

He snorts. 

"Uh, _yeah_ , why else would I have a death grip on your waist with my legs."

He really loves the death jokes, you observe, and slide smoothly into him. He's so warm, and you tell him so as you start moving. He doesn't seem like he's listening very hard, but he _is_ holding onto your shoulders very tightly as he gasps out your name. He's so lovely. His hair is sticking to his face where it touches the skin because of the sheen of sweat there, and even though you can still identify every change from before, he's still the same wonderful man you began to fall for before he saved the world. 

"Krav," he gasps. "Krav, kiss me." 

You're pretty sure that if you had a working heart it would have skipped a beat just then. He's just so beautiful desperate, is the thing, so of course you lean down to do as he asks. He meets you halfway, hips canting upwards as he chokes on a sob. If he's getting weepy, that means he's close, so you put a hand to his cheek to ground him and also just because you _love touching this man_. 

He's nearly shameless now, moving against you like waves against shore and gasping into your mouth. You don't mind him wanting to muffle himself, because it means you get to kiss him and because you _still_ get to hear him anyway. He's so expressive, so noisy even when he's trying not to be. You love him so much. 

You break the kiss, but keep your face within centimetres of his and whisper raggedly against his skin,

"Taako."

You hear him swallow, and his voice cracks as he responds,

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

You pull on his hair as you say it, and brush your lips against his cheek. He sobs.

He says your name a lot in the next few seconds, and everything in him goes slack except for his arms wrapped around you, clinging. He's so lovely. 

He's so warm, so alive, choking on your name as he dies the little death. You follow soon after. 

You actually think you kinda go fuzzy for a bit after that, because when you're next aware of what's going on, Taako is patting your face and saying your name kinda concernedly. Looking back you can remember sort of just laying there content for a while, but you definitely weren't in any condition to respond to stimuli then. 

Taako repeats your name, patting your face again. You take his hand and turn your head to kiss it, and the _smile_ that lights up his face is radiant. You smile too. 

"You are incredibly beautiful," you tell him. He chokes on the words he was about to say, and stutters out,

"Okay, hey, that's not fair, I was about to tell _you_ that, mr steal your thunder."

"Yes, it sure is too bad you're this gorgeous, Taako."

He rolls his eyes, and mutters something about your jaw that you don't quite catch. 

"Hm?"

"Not as bad as I wanted you when I first saw you in this form."

You tip your head to the side to signal confusion, and say,

"No, you specifically mentioned my jaw. I'm certain of it."

"Well, you have a nice jaw."

"Thank you, love."

He rolls his eyes again, but there's still softness left over from before. It takes both of you a while to unmelt afterwards, but it takes Taako longer. You turn onto your side next to him and smile at him fondly as he furrows his brow and remarks,

"I don't think I can walk."

Your smile widens at a corner, and you ask,

"Is that an invitation for me to offer to get you something?"

He averts his eyes and shrugs. 

"Yeah, maybe."

You kiss him on the cheek and tell him you love him again, and he actually gets teary-eyed as he says it back to you. You love this man so much. 

"What do you need?"

"A, a washcloth would be nice."

Well _that_ you can do without even getting up. You hold your arm out theatrically and smirk as you snap your fingers, and a washcloth comes zooming in from his bathroom. He rolls his eyes, and wipes off his stomach, then casts something on the cloth to clean it. And _then_ he rolls over to face you and holds you in his arms. 

"How was... The new stuff?"

You relax into him and think for a moment as you tuck a piece of hair behind his ears. 

"It was... different. I liked watching you focus so hard on tying me up, that was good. And the way your... the way your attitude changed while you had me tied up was just... really comforting and good, Taako, you were so good."

He blinks more tears out of his eyes and smiles at you. 

"Well, I'm glad that went well."

You smile back, and snuggle into him. 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> i put so much of my feelings into this fic so itd mean a whole lot to me if you could comment if you liked it. <3 sneet snoot


End file.
